Bleach Drabbles
by sunsets-over-scars
Summary: Oh God, I wrote these forever ago, and they're fluffy as hell and not all that great, but here ya go :) I thought I should at least post them so they don't collect dust on my hard drive. I hope you enjoy! 3 [Ranging from PG to M for not-so-subtle hints at sexual activity]
1. Ichigo

"Ichigo!" I cried, running down the sidewalk as fast as my legs could carry me. My strawberry of a friend turned around, a blank look on his face. I caught up to him and grabbed him around the shoulders with an arm.

"Oof!" he cried, surprised by my sneak attack. "What the crap, Raiga!" he shouted. "You coulda killed me!"

"Aww..." I whined, dramatically snapping my fingers in exasperation. "Damn. This close..." He smacked me in the back of the head playfully, and I grinned wide. "So, Ichi-Ichi-"

"Jeez..." he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, "how many times do I have to tell you! Don't call me that!"

"But Ichi!"

"No! That name's too familiar!" He blushed a bit. "I could only let someone like...my girlfriend call me that!"

"Then let me be your girlfriend, Ichi!" I cried. Meant to be taken as playing, but in reality, I had been crushing on Ichigo since we were children. However, he has awful perception of everything, especially anything remotely romantic.

His face went beet red. "Wha-? Stop messing with me, Raiga! You know I take stuff like that seriously! You shouldn't just play with love like that!"

I frowned, bouncing in front of him and finally getting the guts to do it. Now was my chance and I couldn't bear to miss it. I'd never get another. "But..." I said nervously, "What if...I'm not playing?" Before I gave him time to reply, I kissed him firmly on the lips for a few seconds, enjoying his taste, something so much better than what I'd imagined, mixed in with the softness of his hair and his wonderful scent. I nearly became intoxicated before I remembered exactly what I was doing. To save myself what bit of dignity I had left, I broke the embrace and ran off, far too quick for him to catch me.

"Bye-bye, Ichi-Ichi!" I called as I ran.

I'd just confessed my love to my best friend.

Oh...wow.

He...was a good kisser.


	2. Grimmjow

I was happily skipping throughout the halls of the lovely Las Noches when I saw a striking red lightly splattered on the walls. Strange... I thought. Since when is their color in this damn place?

I followed the color until I found something...interesting, to say the least. I found that idiot Grimmjow holding some lower Arrancar against the wall by his throat. The Arrancar was coated like a caramel apple in blood, obviously his own. Grimmjow had the same substance in his blueberry hair and a bit on his cheek. A lot in his fingernails. It was a gruesome sight, but one one grew used to when they randomly wandered the halls of the palace.

"Grimmjow!" I called to my "king," as he wished for me to call him. Damn idiot; just 'cuz I'm his Fraccion doesn't mean I'm not allowed to call him by his damn name.

He glanced my way. "Whaddya want, Chizuki? Kinda busy here!"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the pair. I put a hand on Grimmjow's wrist, trying to make a firm point. "Grimmjow…let him go."

"No!" he exclaimed angrily, almost seething a bit. "This idiot claimed Ulquiorra was better than me!"

I sighed. "I swear, Grimm…you have some kind of complex about that, don't cha?"

He growled at me, releasing his grip from the Arrancar, who used the last bit of his strength to run away. Grimmy jerked his head toward the escaping Arrancar, but let him be."Oi, woman! What the hell? You insult your king and make him lose his catch of the day?"

I laughed. "Oi, Neko-chan. You call that minnow a catch of the day? Maybe this is why Ulquiorra's so much stronger than you."

His eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders tightly. "What'd you say? Girl, you've got a sharp tongue. I might just have to loosen it for you, make you give me more respect."

I smirked. "And just how are you going to loosen me, Grimmy-kun?"

He grinned evilly and before I knew it I was crushed against the wall, lips crashed onto mine. I gasped in surprise and Grimmjow took that as an indication to sweep in, tongue shooting into my mouth. His lips abused mine in a rough, controlling, angry embrace that I knew he was intensifying, just for me. Che, just to get his point across. To be honest, he tasted pretty damn good. Like-funnily enough-blueberries.

I felt the floor disappear beneath my feet and was soon whisked away by my master into his bedchamber.

"Say it again, woman," Grimmjow said some time later, his front pressed tightly against my back, almost to the point of discomfort. Almost.

"Oi, really?" I whined. He started nibbling on my earlobe and I knew everything was lost. "Fine…I love you, King."


	3. Stark

"Get the hell up, you nincompoop!" Lilynette screamed, jumping on Stark's side. "We're gonna be late for Aizen's meeting!" She continued pouncing on him, but he didn't budge an inch, much to her annoyance.

I grinned. "How about you go ahead, Lily. I'll get him up and there as soon as I can. That way at least one of us knows the information Aizen's gonna spout this week."

She nodded and sonidoed off. I looked at the sleeping, idiotic form of the man I loved. I swear to the gods they day that man wakes up by himself is the day Hell'll freeze over.

I bent down and examined his face: strong chin, strong nose, eyebrows that were a bit too thick but still cute, a frown befitting of Rumplestiltskin, and long, wavy brown tresses of hair that framed his face oh-so-perfectly. This man, the strongest Espada, was everything I'd dreamed for. Well, except for the sleeping thing.

I put my lips right beside his ear. "Come on, Stark. It's time to wake up~" I sang, trying to rouse him easily. As expected, no response. I tapped his nose, but to no avail. Eventually I decided there was no other way to wake him.

My hand slid down to his stomach where I let my fingers dance around his abdomen while my tongue traced circles in his ear. No response. I went to the next level. Pulling myself on top of him, I kissed his sleeping lips, his neck, and his collarbone, while my hand did-well, I'll leave that to the imagination. Eventually, after twenty minutes of this crap, I heard a groan escape his lips.

My hand shot back to my body where I propped it on his face, cupping the visage with both hands. "Good morning~" I said, a big smile on my face.

He looked at me sleepily, as if he was a child being woken up for school. "G'mornin," he said, a slight grin adorning his face.

"Come on, sleepyhead," I said, pulling him up by the hands, "Aizen called a meeting and you're already late."

"So?" he groaned. "I'm sure Lily's there; she can clue me in on everything. So wait, Aome," he pulled me back down to his futon, "stay here with me for a while."

I grinned and pecked his cheek. "No matter how appealing that might sound, you have duties to attend to. You can't rely on Lilynette for everything. Get off your lazy ass and get to work."

"Ugh, fine," he said, finally giving in to my pleas. As he sat up he glanced at his groin. "Shit…" he said. "Can't go to a meeting with morning wood."

"Um…" I said sheepishly. "Sorry about that?"

"Whaddya mean?" he asked confusedly.

"That," I said, pointing to his crotch, "isn't morning wood."


	4. Aizen

"I can't believe…that bastard!" I yelled, pacing the floor angrily. "How could he…?"

"What's wrong, dear Ayaka?" Gin Ichimaru said, coming from behind me with that fox grin of his.

"That idiot Aizen locked me in his room again!" I screeched. "All by myself! Just so I wouldn't 'interfere' with his latest plan!" I wanted to spit. "What an asshole!" I scoffed.

"You know," Gin said slyly, "Aizen's not doing that because he thinks you're gonna interfere."

I was funimg. "Then why the hell would he lock me up every damn time?"

Gin frowned, a strange and rare sight. "Because he doesn't want you hurt, stupid. I figured it would be fairly obvious."

"Why would he care if I got hurt? For goddamn sake, I'm a fucking Shinigami! It's kinda my purpose to fight, to get hurt! Him locking me up just makes me wanna fight more!"

"Ah, Ayaka…" Gin sighed. "You can be so naïve…."

"What? How am I naïve?" I asked, but he was already walking away, refusing to answer my question. "Gin! Don't ignore me! I asked you a question!" But by then he was long gone.

"What question might that be?" a smooth voice called close to my ear, so close that I felt lips tracing my lobe. I jerked forward and turned around, only to discover the voice was Aizen's.

"Oh…" I said, a faint blush adorning my cheeks. "It was nothing."

He came closer to me, his eyes narrowing curiously. "No, I want to know." He raised a hand to cup my chin. "What was your question?" When he noticed my mouth staying shut he frowned a bit. "Ayaka…you know you must obey me."

I rolled my eyes before releasing myself from his grip. "Gin just called me naïve, and I was wondering how I was in the slightest."

Aizen's eyes widened, but he quickly regiained control of his expression. "But Ayaka…you are so naïve."

"What?!" I yelled. "Ugh, Sosuke! How am I naïve?!"

He sighed. "Well…why did I bring you here?"

"Here?"

"To Las Noches."

"Ah!" I said, my face brightening in understanding. "Because you wanted to keep your secret safe and because I was supposed to help control the first Espada and Arrancars while they became used to their newfound powers."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's only the surface reason, baka…."

I frowned angrily. "Then what's the real reason?"

He grabbed my face quickly and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. I was shocked for a minute but couldn't find the strength inside me to pull away. Eventually I found myself growing used to the pressure, even so much as enjoying it. Before I knew it, I'd reflexively started kissing back.

Sosuke released me and pulled me in for a hug. "It's because you were the only one who could see past my Kyoka Suigetsu…you've always seen past my shield. It's because all these five hundred years we've known each other, I've loved you."

I hesitated before slowly hugging him back. "Fool," I whispered over his shoulder, a smile on my face, "you don't know how to love."


	5. Gin

I never knew the brighter world. I never knew kindness, healing, love, or care until I met him.

It was a normal day: I'd just got beaten up by the neighborhood kiddy gang. My eye was black and my knuckles bloody. I was hungry out of my mind but had no money for food. Here in the Rukongai it was every-man-for-himself, no matter your age or health. People would steal bread from the elderly, from children, just to feed themselves. It was an awful reality.

I was walking down the dirt path out of the "metropolitan" area of District 73 of West Rukon and towards my "grandmother's" house. She wasn't my real grandma, only a substitute for what I had lost as a human.

I stepped on something squishy, feeling the cool surface on the bottom of my bare foot. I looked down to examine my foot when I found that I had stepped on food. Dried persimmons. I peeled the slice off my foot and was about to dispose of it when I noticed there were tons of dried persimmon slices coating the road. And a boy with silver-purple hair and slits for eyes.

I walked up to him, stealthily avoiding the food, and met his eye. "Hi," I said, "is all this yours?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yep. I swiped 'em from this old geezer who was trying to sell 'em for 4000 yen to this poor lady. Figure I need it more than her."

I laughed. "Nice. Probably saved more than just yourself there." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Nana. Nana Usagi."

He took my hand and grinned wider. "Gin Ichimaru."

I looked around the two of us at the mess. "You need some help picking all these up, Gin?"

His smile turned sheepish. "It'd be appreciated." So we picked up the persimmons together and were done in no time, instead of Gin being here for possibly hours picking up each one alone.

"Thanks a lot, Nana," he said some time later as we were walking down the dirt road. In return for helping him pick up his food, he'd helped me bandage up my wounds and bruises.

"Sure," I said, grinning and throwing an arm around him. "What're friends for?"

We reached my grandmother's house and stopped at the door.

"So do you wanna come in?" I asked politely. It seemed like he didn't have his own family, so as a friend it was my job to offer him shelter.

"Nah," he said, looking to the sky. His gaze drifted back to me and he shoved the bag of persimmons in my arms. "Take these."

"No!" I said, trying to hand them back. "It's your food, you eat it!"

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I heard your stomach this whole way! You've got some strong spirit energy, Nana. That's why you're so hungry. You need this way more than me." He looked around for a second before giving me a signature grin. "Imma go now. Thanks for the company."

"But," I said worriedly, "where will you go?"

"Wherever the wind takes me," he said calmly. "I can't stand not to be in motion; I'm too much of a drifter." He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye, Nana." Before I could react he sprinted off.

I touched my cheek lightly, brushing the wet skin. Gin Ichimaru.

My first love.


	6. Tosen

"Kaname!" I yelled, skipping up the hill. My friend, Kaname Tosen, turned around at the sound of my voice and smiled.

"Is that you, Aki?" he asked.

"Of course, baka!" I said, playfully hitting his head. I pulled him in for a hug. "What're you doing all the way up here?"

"Just…" he said, smiling a bit. "Since I can't see the view, I came up here to enjoy the breeze. It's nicest in high places. Fresh, uninfected by those awful people down there." He gestured towards our home, East District 65.

"Yeah…" I said sadly, pulling away. "It was this awful place, however, that brought us together, made us friends."

He grinned. "That's true." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go back down, okay?"

"Sure." We walked down the hill to my home, where I lived with my mother and sister, obviously not biological.

"I'm home!" I yelled as we entered the house.

"Welcome back," my sister, Naomi, said as she weaved again. Naomi had this-knack-for weaving, so she was always making something, which was why our house was so well-furnished for such a dirty area. "Hi, Kaname. Are you staying here tonight?"

"With your permission," Kaname said politely.

"Please, boy," my mother said, coming out of the kitchen, a washcloth in hand. "You know this is your home; you're always welcome here."

He released my hand and bowed to my mom. "Thank you so much, Misao. I'll forever be in your debt."

She laughed. "You always say the strangest things, Kaname. You have no debt to be paid. Hell, you're practically my son."

He smiled genuinely. "If you say so."

We, as a family, spent the rest of the day as a family should: talking, laughing, playing games. It was nice to know that Kaname was happy in his new home, since before he had aimlessly wandered the streets evey night, unbeknownst to my mother and sister. He had told me months ago but made me promise to keep my mouth shut, as he didn't want to cause trouble for anyone.

That was just the kind of person he was.

That night, as we all readied for bed, I patted Kaname's head. "You have a home now," I said soberly.

"Yes…" he pondered, and grabbed my hand. "It's all thanks to you, Aki." He drew circles in my palm with his thumb. "It's all thanks to you."


	7. Renji

"Renji! Renji! Renji!" I shouted, running in pursuit of my friend. Damn, why'd he have to be so goddamn fast? He wasn't even listening to me, so I quickened my pace and, once close enough to my prey, jumped on his back.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, whipping his head around to see the cause of the sudden weight on his back. "What the hell, Chihiro?" I saw his face darken a bit but paid his blushing no attention.

I grinned toothily. "I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes, chasing you around the whole damn Seireitei! But NOOO, someone couldn't hear me! So I took drastic action!"

He sighed. "Sorry, I've just been looking for Captain Ichimaru for hours now and can't find him anywhere! It's starting to really piss me off!"

I frowned. "Why are you looking for Gin? He's not your captain, so what business could you have with him?"

"Captain Kuchiki gave me a message to deliver to him," he said, pulling a scroll out of the inside pocket of his shihakusho and showing it to me. "I figured since the two don't communicate much this letter is probably pretty important. So I decided that I won't go back to Squad Six barracks until I deliver the paper."

I shrugged. "Well, since you look beat, I'll help you out. Why don't I help you look?"

His eyes brightened and I swear his imaginary-dog tail wagged. "Really? You'd do that?"

I laughed and got off his back, running a hand through my white-blonde hair. "Of course I would, baka! You're my friend after all!" I paused for a moment, thinking. "Have you checked Squad Three barracks?"

Renji sighed. "Ah, no. I was told Captain Ichimaru would be out all day, so I figured he had to be somewhere else."

I sweatdropped a bit. "Really, Renji? Really? You don't think to ever, oh, I dunno, doublecheck?"

He frowned in embarassment. "I-I guess not…."

"Aah," I scoffed, "idiot…." I grabbed his hand, which immediately made him blush again. Damn, this guy was sensitive today? I wonder if he's catching cold or something?

I began to drag him towards the Squad Three barracks. "Come on," I said, "I bet your prey is hiding in his foxhole."

We quietly walked to the barracks and used Renji's title as an Assistant Captain to get into Gin's private quarters. When we opened the door, however, there was no sign of life.

I stepped in tentatively. "Anyone home?"

Renji followed my actions. "I guess not. No one's here."

Suddenly, a closet door was opened and I was shoved inside with Renji. The door was immediately closed and locked, stranding the two of us in the darkness.

I pounded on the door. "Hey!" I yelled. "What the hell's going on here? Let us out so I can kick your ass!"

"Tsk, Chihiro~chan," I heard a voice sing. Damn, it was none other than that bastard Gin. "You really shouldn't be so rough, you girl. You'll never get a lover that way."

I flushed a deep red. "Wha~? What the hell're you spouting, you drunk?"

The Captain ignored me and spoke to Renji, only an inch away from me in the compressed closet. "Renji, you know what's going on, don't you? I'm giving you your chance. Don't you dare ruin it!" He sighed. "Aah, okay. I'll leave you two alone for a while; I'm gonna go find Rangiku-chan. See ya~" he sang, and I heard the wooden door slide closed with a click.

I huffed. "Dammit! What the hell's that idiot's problem, locking us in a closet like this? I swear, when I get out imma kill-" I was stopped by noticing Renji's face was scorched red, all over. Even all the way to his ears.

I gasped and flew a hand to his forehead, only making the heat increase. "Renji, are you okay? You're not sick are you? Do you have a fever, 'cuz you're burning up!"

He took my hand off his face but continued to hold it. "That's not it, Chihiro. I'm not sick."

"Then why's your face so damn red?" I cried. "Come on, don't try to act tough and 'prove your manliness' or whatever! If you're sick, you need to tell me! Don't worsen your condition if-"

"I said I'm not sick!" he exclaimed, pinning me to the wall with a hand on both shoulders.

I grunted from the force of the wall. "Then what is it?" I asked, a frown on my face.

"It's because…well," he said nervously, "it's because I love you!"

My eyes went wide. What? Did he just say what I think he did? L-Loved? ME?

Before I had a chance to react, he crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. My mind rushed fourteen million places before I kissed back, helping him mesh our lips in sync.

After a minute or so, we released each other, heaving for breath. He grabbed me close and we held each other while we regained our breath.

I tried to ease the tension a bit. "Well," I said nonchalantly, "now that that's settled, I-I guess…how do we get out of here?"


End file.
